Breath the Moment
by DiBye
Summary: Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the number of moments that take our breath away. Watch as Dr. Patrick Drake and Maxie Jones enter a relationship full of twists and turns. From a casual hook-up, to friends, to... love?
1. Don't Die

**Breath the Moment**

Summery: Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the number of moments that take our breath away. Watch as Dr. Patrick Drake and Maxie Jones enter a relationship full of twists and turns. From a casual hook-up, to friends, to... love?

_Authors Note: Okay so this is an AU story. Patrick is being introduced to Port Charles for the very first time. But, the story also follows a lot of Canon events. Maxie's life along with most of the other PC residence follows the same path as on the show more or less. It shouldn't be too hard to grasp. So, just dive right it and give it a chance. Constructive comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!_

_**Chapter One : Don't Die**_

_Five._

In a matter of five short seconds Maxie Jones would be dead. Dead as in not breathing, gone forever. Drowned.

_Four._

There had been so, so many times when the young blonde had faced her own mortality. Miraculously she had made it through heart surgeries and serial killers, even hotel bombings. And, as the sharp salt water crashed against her body, she thought back to those times. All the near misses. All the second chances.

_Three._

But not this time. This time there was no way out. There was simply no escape, no last minute save. Maxie was about to die and there was nothing that could be done. Tired limbs stilled against the current. Maxie could swim all she wanted but her breathing would soon come to an end. She could feel it in her bones.

_Two._

As the seconds became fewer and fewer, time seamed to slow down. The damp air hardened and suffocated the petite girl in question. Maxie had often wondered what it would be like to die. To just end all of the pain and heartache right then and there. Hell, she'd been as close to death as one could get with out sinking in to the point of no return. But, it had never been like this. It had never been so sure, so void of questions. Her breathing was even despite the hurried washing of ocean waves coming dangerously close to her nostrils. Maxie wasn't scared. In fact, she felt an odd sense of comfort wrap itself around her.

For as long as she could remember, the bold temptress had wanted... well she had wanted a lot. She felt a desire for material things like clothes and electronics. She felt an urgent tug at her soul for a family, complete with a mother, a father and that white picket fence she'd always heard so much about. But fairy tales were nothing more than bed time stories. Felicia and Frisco Jones hadn't the time to tell their two beautiful daughters about princes and unicorns. Maxie had done what she could for her sister Georgie. The eldest Jones child had filled her sisters head with dreams and hopes, shoving her own realistic beleifs away in the process. Maybe she'd done it for herself just as much as she had for Georgie. It was nice to believe in magic, even if only for a moment.

But, just like in the fairy tales, the carriage became a pumpkin once again. And, in Maxie's case the glass slipper certainly did not fit. It didn't take long for her to figure out that magic had it's limitations. So, the dreamer stopped dreaming; out loud at least. Armed with biting wit and a bold appreciation for life, Maxie took the cards that she'd been dealt and ran with them. She didn't want anymore. She made things happen. And now all that Maxie wanted, was for the pain to disappear. As her wisp of a body sunk further and further below, the weight on her shoulders lifted. This was it. This was what she wanted.

_One._

And with that, her heart stopped beating.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Across town in the General Hospital emergency room, the monotonous beeping of a heart machine sounded repeatedly. Nurses and doctors shuffled to right whatever seamed to be wrong. Dr. Robin Scorpio hurried to shock her latest patient back to life. With frantic perseverance the team of medical experts worked to save the life of 32 year old Leticia Sanchez.

"Charge to 300." Dr. Scorpio commanded, using a voice that her friends and family would find foreign. Robin Scorpio. She was the heroine of Port Charles if there ever was one. Maybe she wasn't an ass kicking super spy like her mother Anna Devane but, she was something special.

"All clear." Nurse Elizabeth Webber yelled to be heard above the trauma room commotion. Holding onto the paddles tightly with her gloved fingers, Robin applied the machinery to the young woman's chest. Snapping her eyes shut she sent a quick prayer up to the heavens. Oh, how she hated seeing such a young life slip through the veil of time. Watching people swing in and out of the hospital grounds only solidified the numbered days that Robin herself was faced with. Living with HIV wasn't easy. It was painful. It was frustrating. It was scary. Living with HIV was hard and Robin lived with it every day.

"Again." She ordered, making sure to keep her emotions in check. Upon deciding to be a doctor the young brunette had been faced with two main obstacle. The first was her status as an HIV positive woman. Her blood. Second was inability to stay detached to the patients. Her heart.

"Clear." Nurse Webber confirmed. Elizabeth's wide blue eyes sought out Robins chocolate orbs. Leticia Sanchez was found lying on the floor of Jasper Jacks' exquisite home. The kind Hispanic woman was nanny to the two little boys who lived there, Michael and Morgan Corinthos. These were people that Robin knew. People that she had smiled at and made small talk with. People that she held places for in her heart.

"Dr. Scorpio…" Another nurse spoke up. At the doctors lack of response, Elizabeth let the worry creep further and further onto her delicate features. She knew that Robin had the tendency to get attached, especially when something hit close to home.

_Beeeeeeeep._

The long beep filled the open room. Frozen in place, the staff waited. For what, they were unsure. Robin let her eyes drift to the neck of the body. A harsh red ring adorned the previously flawless neck of Leticia. She had been found strangled with a phone cord. Strangled. The word seamed so grotesque and unfathomable.

"Robin." Elizabeth said quietly, startling the shaken doctor from her reverie. Finally Robin looked up.

"Time of death…" She read the numbers in a flat, deflated tone. It was over. This patient was dead. This beautiful young woman, with her whole life ahead of her, was dead. That thought alone normally would have left Robin with a feeling of hopelessness. A feeling of defeat. Yet for some unexplained able reason Robin could not help but feel restless. There was more. Something more was going to happen.

"We did our best. She was down for too long." Elizabeth said laying a hand on her friends shoulder as they made their way out of the trauma room. The faint sound of sirens could be heard beneath the chatter of people in the ER waiting room. The sound quietly reminded Robin that there was in fact more. There was always more when it came to pain and tragedy.

"I know." She finally responded, offering a small smile. "It's just been one of those days ya' know?"

"Yeah, I do. Which is exactly why I suggest a girls night at Jakes." She said smiling with a somewhat evil glint in her eye. Robin too let a smile spread across her features as the companions readied themselves for the next patient.

"I don't know…" She laughed. Though her nights with Elizabeth, Kelly, and the rest were quite fun, they were also exhausting. And after a day like today, Robin wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with a pint of chunky monkey and watch a nice comforting movie. No wonder Leo told her to 'live a little'. She smiled at the thought of Leo Juliane, her boyfriend of 2 months. Damn her for melting at the thought of his face. But, to be fair he was practically the Brad Pitt of the Middle East.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Liz persisted as someone from behind the desk hurried towards the pair.

"We got a trauma coming in. A young girl found in the water by the pier. Week pulse and we don't know how long she was under." Epiphany Johnson informed them in a rush. This was life in the Emergency room. Robin could only thank god that her rotation here was almost through. She was much, much happier researching protocols or residing in the controlled safety of a surgical room.

"ETA?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Now." The older woman nodded before heading back behind the desk to sort through paper work and dish out orders. The sirens were close enough to taste by this point and the staff gathered around. To the trained ear of a medical professional the movement of a gurney being lowered and wheels rolling along pavement could be heard. These were the sounds that haunted a doctor. The sounds that would keep Robin awake on this very night.

"You need to unwind. You said it yourself Robin. And, Leo is working late so…" Elizabeth whispered as the doors flew open and the sickening smell of impending death charged in. Bodies blocked the patient from the doctor's view but the chill of borrowed time hung thick in the air. Robin could always feel how bad off someone was before she saw them. Death was greedy, wading through the air until it was given the opportunity to make it's move. And, Robin more than anything wanted to close that gap of opportunity.

"I'll think about it." She relented as she moved towards the body of what looked to be a young woman.

"Oh my god." She gasped as the pale face of her cousin, Maxie Jones came into view. Blue tinted lips. Tangled yellow hair. A lifeless body. "Maxie!" She exclaimed shoving past unimportant bodies to get to the one that mattered. Clinging to the side of the gurney as it continued to wheel down the corridors, Robin swallowed hard. It was happening again. Someone she loved was going to die. In that quiet moment after Leticia had coded... she'd felt it coming.

"No, no, no, no." She ground out as the destination became closer and closer. Beyond her worry and heartbreak Robin could hear the other nurses and doctors talking about Maxie's condition. It would have been wise for her to listen. But Robin was the kind of doctor that was lead by her heart. And Maxie Jones was holding a huge chunk of that heart in her hands. If she were to die then a part of Robin would never return. This was her cousin. The little girl she considered to be a younger sister.

"Robin you shouldn't be here." Elizabeth spoke up, trying to remove her from the situation. Wrenching herself away from the nurse, Robin held on tight to the side of the gurney.

"Doctor Scorpio remove yourself from this situation before _I_ remove you." Nurse Johnson boomed. The larger woman had hurried after the emergency team upon learning of the circumstances.

"No! She needs me. Maxie…" She cursed her voice for shaking.

"Someone get another doctor in here." Epiphany yelled out.

"No need." Came the reply of a man in is mid to late twenties. It seamed like the whole room took notice. Soaking wet and unmistakably hansom, the man was hard to miss. Yet that is exactly what had occurred when he arrived along with Maxie. He had trailed behind the chaotic scene, never letting the barley breathing blonde out of his sight. His hazel eyes latched onto her pink lips, searching for a sign of movement or breath. He just wanted her to breath.

"Who are you?" Epiphany squawked as the ambulance staff lifted Maxie onto a bed effortlessly. Tubes and wires began to parade around the room in a furry.

"I'm Patrick Drake, the new attending here at General Hospital. I was due to arrive this afternoon. I found Ms…" He trailed off while slipping into gloves.

"Jones. Maxie Jones." Elizabeth supplied while preparing a cart.

"I spotted Miss. Jones in the water and jumped in. After reaching land I immediately began CPR and directed a jogger to call 911." he explained in a detached, professional tone.

"Well thank you Dr. Drake but, Maxie is my family. I'll take it from here." Robin informed him. Maxie was breathing. She was alive. She was in bad condition but, she was still alive. So for now, Robin could pretend to be okay. She was going to handle this situation and she was going to save Maxie's life.

"I know I'm new here and all but I can still tell that you are way too close to this case. Your emotions are going to get in the way of her treatment. I'm taking this." Patrick argued.

"No. Maxie may be my cousin but I am a doctor and nothing gets in the way of that." She replied, standing her ground.

"Sorry but, I'm not willing to test that theory. If you really care about your cousin…" He began to say.

"Excuse me? Of course I care about her! Who do you think you are anyway?" She fumed.

"Robin…" Elizabeth tried to calm her friend.

"No, this ego maniac comes in and acts like he owns the place." She continued.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. I'm trying to save a life here." He snapped. Before anything else could be said…

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Maxie!" Robin exclaimed in panic. With a fierce intensity Patrick shoved Robin out of the way with his body. Too shocked to respond the brunette stood paralyzed as the scene played out in front of her moist eyes.

"Charge the paddles!" Patrick yelled.

"Charging." A nurse informed him.

"Don't die, don't you dare die." He whispered to the girl in front of him. The same girl he had rescued not long Drake was a good guy. The kind of guy that would jump in the water to save someone from drowning. But, Patrick wasn't a saint. He didn't participate in exclusive relationships. He liked sex and lots of it. The brilliant doctor could come off as rude or unfeeling with patients at times. And it had been noted that his bed side manor was lacking. While the doctor fought long and hard to ensure that each of his patients survived, he felt no real connection to any of them. Patrick had long ago accepted that working in a hospital meant that he would see people die on a somewhat regular basis.

"Clear!" Came the shout. Pressing the paddles to Maxie bare chest he felt the electricity in his own fingers. He felt it in a way he never had before. Patrick Drake was the kind of doctor that didn't lose sleep when a patient died. But god help him, Maxie Jones just had to make it. He couldn't explain why but, she just had to live.

"Charge again." He instructed.

"Charging." Was the reply. Behind the chaotic mess was a hoard of on-lookers. Hospital staff watched with wide eyes as one of their own hung in the banalnce. Initially Maxie had hated the idea of volunteering at the hospital. She had spent so many days in the stark rooms as a child that she wanted nothing more than to never step foot in that building again. But, it was important to Mac and that made it important to Maxie.

"What's taking so long?" He shouted.

"Low battery. Almost there. Three. Two." The nurse counted down systematically. This was it. He needed to hear something. It was now or never. For the first time in years, Patrick sent a prayer up to the heavens.

_One._


	2. Girls Like You

_Authors Note: Hey there! Here is chapter two. I really hadn't planned this chapter at all. The first two paragraphs were all I'd considered. It just sort of took on a life of it's own. Let me know what you think. I'm especially worried about Patrick. Maxie I can write in my sleep, but this is the first time I've really dug into Patrick. Comment and tell me what you thought!_

_Screws just fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place. - Dazed and Confused _

**Chapter 2 : Girls Like You**

Seconds, millions and trillions of seconds had passed as the clock on the wall ticked away. The meticulous noise was a subtle reminded to all, that the world would surely continue to turn despite whatever tragedy may or may not have taken place. Time didn't stop just because one wished it to. The day a loved one passes away could also be the day ones car receives a ticket. And the day Maxie Jones stopped breathing, just happened to be the day that Patrick Drake lost his car keys.

It had been unbearably sunny outside when the brilliant doctor initially awoke to the cool November air. He had just barley finished unpacking the night before but his heat had yet to turn on, making his apartment an ice box. The bad luck proved to follow him the next day as Patrick was running incredibly late. He'd forgotten to put new batteries in his alarm clock and his only saving grace had been the sun. The unnaturally bright, November sun.

"You've got to be kidding me." Patrick muttered in a low, irritated voice. The brunette wiz was made up of two parts conceited, one part impatient, three parts annoyed and another part _annoying_. This particular morning however, Patrick was one hundred percent annoyed. He had less than ten minutes to get to General Hospital and start his first shift. Less than ten minutes to maneuver his way through the quaint town. And, less than ten minutes to find his freakin' keys.

"This is not happening." He ground out, slamming his hand against the freezing door that he should have been walking out of by now. This was supposed to be his big break. The genius doctor takes a mediocre position in a small town. Miraculously fate brings him patient after patient to use his god sent hands on and save. He becomes a medical phenomenon and comes out of the whole thing looking like Mother Theresa. But no, that wasn't going to happen if he couldn't find his keys.

"Screw it." He finally stated before charging through the door he'd yet to lock. With a frustrated determination Patrick rushed out of his apartment building and headed in the direction of General Hospital. He hoped it was the correct direction anyway. While Patrick was no where near the type of man that walked to work everyday and soaked in the fresh air, he had a reputation to put forth. He was a doctor through and through. That meant that he showed up on time, he did his job and he did it well. If walking to work was the only way he could make it on time, then he would have to walk. Fast.

The small town feel of Port Charles was enough to make the Connecticut native sick. He had applied for positions in New York, hoping to explore life in the big cities. Instead he was trapped in May Berry. But despite his realistic nature, he couldn't help but be excited to work along side the likes of Monica Quartermaine. This was a good opportunity for him and his career. If that meant that he would have to put up with a bunch of small town drama then so be it.

_Splash_

As he began to approach a seemingly deserted peer, the sound of restless water encompassed his ears. Water lapped all the time, water made noise, he told himself easily. There was no point in even considering it further. Except for the fact that his insides were suddenly in knots. Years later he still wouldn't be able to explain it, but Patrick Drake stopped dead in his tracks. Late for work and usually only concerned with himself, yet he stopped. A fist seamed to close itself around his icy heart. Dizzy and unsteady, Patrick turned to pay closer attention to the now stilled water. Seconds ago it had been swaying and crashing. Now it was still. His breathing stilled along with it.

Hazy vision lead the young doctor to the railing used to protect pedestrians from the harsh waters. He leaned heavily on the wooden structure to catch his breath. What the hell was happening. Looking down to shield his eyes from the torturous sun, Patrick noticed something. Two pale yellow flip flops hovered in the murky water, like flags waving attention to whom ever may be below. In the two seconds it took for him to notice the sandals, Patrick had removed his own shoes and jacket, and was leaping into the unknown.

_Clap, clap, clap._

"What?" Patrick snapped after being disturbed from his thoughts. The events of the morning seamed like a lifetime ago. In actuality it had only been a mere hour since he had rescued the pedalesque' blonde from her waterlogged journey to the afterlife. _One hour_. Maybe that was why he could still feel the featherlike pressure of her lips beneath his own as he performed CPR.

"I thought maybe you'd like to change into some dry scrubs. You're no good to us if you catch phenomena." Elizabeth Webber joked lightly as she handed him some teal colored scrubs.

"Thanks." He replied shortly. This was not how he'd expected his first day to go.

"Maxie's doing much better by the way. Thanks to you. Way to make a first impression Dr. Drake. You're a hero." She said before walking away unaware of how her words affected him.

"I don't want to be a hero." He muttered in response before heading to the locker room to change. Patrick just wanted to be a doctor. Plain and simple. He didn't want people counting on him to be chivalrous and brave. He was confident and smart. He was a good doctor and that was all he wanted to be.

"Doctor Drake." A voice immediately called out to him as he entered the locker room. The voice belonged to none other than Robin Scorpio. The stubborn cousin of Maxie Jones.

"Doctor Drake." Robin repeated when he didn't respond. Finally he offered her a look to confirm that he did in fact hear her.

"Listen I just wanted to speak with you about what happened earlier in the trauma room." She began.

"You mean your unprofessional behavior?" He questioned casually as the girl in front of him gaped at his audacity. He was aware of the fact that Dr. Scorpio had come into the conversation thinking they would resolve their issues and then maybe share a milk shake or something. But, the fact of the matter was, Patrick was not looking to make friends at General Hospital. He was looking for respect, a career boost, and maybe a couple exciting nights in the sack with the hot nurses.

"Just don't let it happen again okay? I have a job to do and I won't have you getting in the way of that." He stated while in the process of dropping his wet pants to the floor. Shocked by his sudden lack of clothing, Robin gasped and threw a hand over her eyes.

"Oh my god. You are incredible." She bit out in anger.

"Usually all my clothes are off before a girl says that but, I can't say I'm surprised you feel that way." He teased while removing his shirt.

"Oh good, so not only are you a know it all but you're also a perverted pig." She said while clamping her hand even more tightly over her eyes.

"I'm a good looking man Dr..." He trailed off, pretending to forget her name just to irritate her.

"You know what, I just wanted to come in here and tell you that I was wrong for what happen today with Maxie. I was emotionally attached to the case and shouldn't have pushed the issue. I thought maybe, just maybe you would show a little understanding and we could start fresh. But silly me, I didn't realize that I was dealing with the next great _jack ass _of the free world. So excuse me for making a mistake and being human. I appreciate the fact that you saved my cousin but, quite frankly I don't like you!" She finished the rant as her chest heaved with exhaustion. It felt good to let him know what she thought of him.

"Patrick?" She questioned after a moment of awkward silence. Only the sound of her voice echoing through the cool locker room was heard.

"Hello?" She questioned in confusion. Hesitantly Robin peeked through her hand to see if the surgeon had dressed himself yet. But the only thing Robin saw was an empty room.

"Arggggggg!" She yelled kicking a locker in a fit of rage. He had walked out in the middle of her rant. The nerve of that little idiot. Robin could tell that this was only the beginning of her frustration with Patrick Drake. Who the hell did he think he was?

_Knock, knock. _

"Dr. Patrick Drake." The brunette announced, making his presence known in the soundless, colorless, windowless room. Hazel eyes met blue crystals and suddenly the room seamed more vibrant, the hum of noise outside became more clear and the air more fresh. Suddenly Maxie's Jones' hospital room was a little less depressing.

"I'm sorry, what?" The blonde replied, her attitude not hidden beneath the scratchy quality of her voice. It had taken much too long for Patrick's liking to get Maxie breathing again. But, once they had shocked her a second time the young fashion queen had regained her life. After measures being taken to warm her body and close monitoring, she was on the road to a full recovery.

"The name you want to fill out on the thank you card. You know, for saving your life." He smiled in what he'd always thought to be a charming manor. Maxie's face remained unimpressed.

"Gee, thanks for not letting me drown and giving me CPR." She said in a flat, ungrateful tone. Taken back by her response, Patrick began to dispel his own defensive weapons.

"It's not like it's my job to rescue spoiled girls who can't keep themselves from falling in the water and drowning." He fired back."Who said I fell?" She spit out, mostly for shock value.

"What, you were just out for a morning dip in November?" He sarcastically replied, not quite latching onto the bait she was throwing. He wouldn't go there. He would not be some girls shrink. That was what psychologists were for.

"Look Dr..." She trailed off, reminding him of his own actions earlier. In response he gave her a dirty look and refused to give her what she was asking. With the raise of an eyebrow Maxie challenged him. He starred right back, not budging for a second.

"Okay, Dr. Moody. Anyway it's like... your job to save people. So, thanks for trying to be all noble or whatever but, next time make sure you're saving someone who actually wants to be saved." She finally finished leaving him at a loss for words.

"Are you admitting that you were trying to-" Before he could get the words out she stopped him.

"Kill myself? Of course not. I'd get sent to Shady Brooke for the rest of my life and I am certainly not trying to become Laura Spencer. Besides if I was going to kill myself I'd slit my wrists or something, not drown myself. Drowned bodies look like... ew." She shuddered at the thought.

"So you... didn't fall in. You didn't go swimming and you didn't... try and kill yourself?" He repeated her admissions trying to make sense of it all.

"Look it's none of your business how or why I was in the water. Don't you have a lung to repair or something?" She questioned making the 'shooing' motion with her petite hand. It was bad enough that she had let the 'suicide' card come into play. Now, she had to deal with all of his questions and platitude.

"What is your problem? I went out of my way to save your life and this is how you thank me?" He fumed, raising his voice. Patrick knew this was wrong. He knew that he was letting his emotions seep into the picture. It was his own rule that he never let anger, sadness, or even attraction get in the way of his job. But this girl...

"Well I'd pat you on the back Doc but, I think you've congratulated yourself enough for the both of us." She smiled a fake, condescending smile. God, it drove him crazy!

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an ungrateful little brat?"

"Yes."

"Of course they have. And of course you don't care. Girls like you..."

"Girls like me what?"

"You're going to have a rude awakening in life." He finally stated, chalking her behavior up to being a spoiled little girl who was never told no.

"Aw really? You think that like, karma will catch up to me or something?" She questioned innocently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He bellowed, the volume of his voice was now nearing inappropriate.

"Like maybe my mom and dad will take off on me? Or maybe my boyfriend will get shot and die right in front of me? Oops... too late." She sang darkly, with a taunting smile. The eery admission was raw and bitter. Her eyes screamed at Patrick to say something else, give her another reason to lash out.

"Life sucks. That's no reason to try and kill yourself." He swallowed, lowing his voice.

"I didn't-" She began to protest.

"Maybe not but, you sure as hell didn't try and save yourself either." And there they were. The most honest words that had been spoken that day. Pure, undiluted reality.

"Give the boy a prize." She said twirling a piece of tangled hair between her fingers. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't deal with her. Her and her stupid sarcasm, her suicidal tendencies, and her stupid hair. Her stupid mouth...

"You known what? I don't need this. Another doctor will be assigned to you immediately." He said before turning to exit the room. This was not how he had planned for his first day to go.

"Dr. Drake?" She called out before he reached the door. Patrick snapped his eyes shut twice before turning to face her.

"Thank you." Bitterness laced each letter of each word. "Thank you oh, so very much." Eyes spilled over with confusion and regret. "For saving my life." Patrick stared at her for a long time. He didn't know how to react to the emotion in her voice. A voice that promised more. More of what he was unclear.

"Now leave." She whispered before turning her head to the side and letting her eyes drift shut. He did as she asked with only one thought running through his mind. Maxie Jones' was _not_ the only one who had drown that November morning.


	3. This Is What I Get

_Authors Note- Sorry for the wait. I've been having some computer problems. But, I'll try and update the next part much sooner. This chapter was kind of a filler for what is to come. Just establishing their relationship a little more. If it's too slow or too fast just let me know. Enjoy and comment._

**Chapter 3 : This Is What I Get**

_Dear Georgie, _

_I hate it here. Port Charles is the same dramatic, dump that it was when you left. Only now I'm stuck with only Mac and Robin. Anyone else is beyond hopeless. I can't stand the people or the places here. I never could though. And if you don't get your cute little but back here soon, I'm going to have to fly all the way to Italy and join you. Italy. Wow, I still can't believe you're there. Can I just mention again how jealous I am. I mean the fashion, the art... anyway. How is your internship going? More importantly, have you met any new guys? Send me pictures loser! I need to live vicariously through you while I'm trapped here. Oh, and guess what? There's a new doctor in town. Dr. Drake or something. Whatever. He's a huge pain in the ass. Seriously Georgie, even Robin doesn't like him. He's arrogant, annoying, stubborn, gorgeous, annoying and... did I mention annoying? Honestly I may be wanted for murder by the time you get back if the McDreamy wannabe doesn't stay away from me. I have to jet though. Make sure to buy lots of cute shoes to share with me. Size 7! Have fun and kiss a cute boy! Love you! _

_xoxo Maxie _

The flimsy paper creased as Maxie folded it neatly and placed it into a sturdy white envelope. Georgie had insisted that they send each other letters via snail mail. She said it would make the experience more authentic, whatever that meant. Either way Maxie complied. It's not like she had anything better to do while being stuck in some lame hospital room. So out came her lilac ink pen and away she scribbled. Georgie was Maxie's best friend in the whole world. They were more than sisters and the past two weeks had been hell for the blonde. With out Georgie around to keep her in check things got a little... out of hand.

_Case in point; almost drowning. _

"Ms. Jones, would you like some more water?" A volunteer, who Maxie recognized as new, questioned her hesitantly. With the a roll of her sparkling blue eyes, the ailing girl let out a sigh.

"If I needed more water I would ask."

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. _Be gone_." And with that the previously eager young girl visibly deflated and slumped from the room. A run in with the police commissioner's daughter seamed to have that effect on people. The shaken volunteer moped along and passed by a heated conversation between Patrick Drake and the Chief of staff.

"Sir please-" Patrick began to argue his case for what seamed like the millionth time.

"I'm quite sorry Dr. Drake but I simple can not budge on this one. If I showed favoritism to you on your first day then the rest of the staff would become bitter." He abolished the request easily.

"So let them be bitter. I'm the best doctor in this damn place and they should know it! Besides it's in both my best interest and the patients if I am removed from the case." He said, not ready to give up just yet. The two men paused to move aside a foot or two as a younger man approached the admit desk.

"Excuse me, I was hoping to get the room number of a patient staying on this floor." The young man questioned the desk clerk. Ignoring the rooms new arrival the doctors continued to discuss the issue at hand.

"Just one minute." The busy clerk answered while leafing through a stack of unorganized papers.

"I'm not sure I even understand the situation. What is it about this girl that caused such a disturbance?" The Chief wondered. After leaving Maxie's room, Patrick headed straight to his boss and requested that a new doctor be assigned to the blonde's health care.

"Just- I don't know. We clash. I've never had this problem with a patient before but, I can't deal with her. I tried to but I can't. I just... _can't_." Frustration was evident in his voice as he tried to explain something he himself didn't entirely grasp.

"Well again, I am sorry. But not getting along isn't a good enough reason to hand off a case. You're just going to have to find a way to deal with it." And with that the older man spun around and exited the corridor. Patrick let out an angry groan and lightly hit his clip board on the admit desk.

"Deal with the spawn of Satan, right..." He muttered in disbelief. Unannounced to him, his low insult had been over heard by the man waiting at the front desk.

"You needed to find a patient sir?" The clerk finally focused her attention on the man in front of her. But, he was too busy looking at Patrick.

"Never mind, I'm all set." He said waving the woman off and approaching Patrick.

"Can I help you?" The annoyed doctor question impatiently. He was in no mood for some weird, spiky haired punk to bother him.

"You wouldn't happen to be Maxie Jones' doctor would you?" He questioned with the hint of a smile playing at his features.

"Why..." Patrick asked, suspicion lacing his simple question.

"The whole devils spawn thing kind of tipped me off. Maxie can be a little..."

"Evil?"

"Complicated."

"_Right_."

"Look, can you just show me where her room is. I'm a friend of hers... Dillon." The young Quartermaine reached out his hand to shake the doctors. It was strange to use the word friend when describing Maxie. It was accurate but, strange. The two blondes had spent years butting heads. Sometimes they fought about Geogrie, sometimes other things. But their relationship have evolved into one of trust and understanding. They had been there with each other through life and death. A bond had formed and they were like family.

"Friend? Well, you've sealed your fate then. Let's go." Patrick ordered with out even glancing at Dillon's out stretched hand. The two men spun through out the halls until they reached a closed door. With a quick knock and no response, Patrick opened the door and poked his head in.

"You know, the whole point of knocking is to wait and see if the person wants to see you or not. And I... do not want to see you." Maxie informed Patrick, barley looking up from her letter. Ignoring her words Patrick opened the door wider to let Dillon in.

"You have a visitor... miraculously." He muttered the last part, though it could barley be heard above the blondes excited squeal.

"Dillon!" She smiled in delight. The Spielberg fanatic rushed over to gently hug the tiny girl. Patrick watched on in confusion. Was this woman bipolar?

"I'm in town for less than two hours and I find out you landed yourself in the hospital! What the hell Jones?" He teased releasing her and settling himself on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Yeah well, someone has to liven this place up. It's been a total snooze fest and everyone is leaving. You, Georgie, okay that's pretty much it but, it still sucks." She laughed, shrugging playfully.

"_You_." He smiled, pointing a finger at her and shaking his head fondly.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" She questioned him barley containing her curiousity. Both blondes were completely unaware of the brunette doctor still hovering close to the door. Watching with interest, Patrick waited to learn more about the mysterious Maxie Jones and her confusing social habbits.

Sometimes when he was watching her, he felt like an onlooker at a zoo or museum. Her habits, her expressive face, each and every move she made, it all lent a hand in solving the large puzzle that was Maxie Jones. Yet at the same time, Patrick found that the more he learnt about the young woman, the more questions he gained.

Maxie's whole face had lit up like a Christmas tree when Dillon strode through the door. But, at the same time her eyes held a sadness as the old friends spoke. Like they shared a tragic secret that was etched in their bones, never to leave them. Her shoulders were relaxed in a way that Patrick had never seen, though he'd only known her for a day. Her fingers on the other hand sent a different message. Anxiety leaked from the twitching instruments, folding the paper in her lap over and over again. She was happy to see her old friend because he brought with him comfort and familiarity. At the same times she was nervous, for what Patrick was unsure.

"Well..." The movie fiend began looking more tired that he had only seconds before.

"Oh no, don't tell me. Something happened? Another Quartermaine croaked?" Her insensitive words were weighed down with real concern. Screwing his face in bafflement, Patrick stepped completely into the room and casually began to review Maxie's charts while the occupants of the bed remained unaware of his presence.

"Would you just let me finish?" Dillon snapped in fond annoyance. Almost like that of a sibling. "I have some time off from school and my mother insisted I come back for a while. She wants me to attend the Cassadine Black and White Ball."

"Oh that's right! I can't wait to get my dress for that. Thank God I didn't like die or something today because silk looks like hell on a corpse." She interrupted again, this time earning an exasperated sigh from both the men in the room.

"What are you still doing here?" She snapped at Patrick, finally noticing the sharp scratches of his pen on some of her medical papers.

"This is a hospital, I happen to be a doctor. I really hope I don't have to explain further." He briefly looked up to send her a look of utter superiority. Puh-lease. Maxie was no dumb blonde and she would not stand to be treated like one.

"Weren't you going to like, get me another doctor?" She questioned impatiently.

"I thought about it. But, I just love the look on your face whenever you see me. Like your repressing your natural urges. Plus the banter is entertaining enough and your easy on the eyes, though the fake blonde hair is a bit much." The latter statement earned a scoff that could be heard down the hall and Dillon positioned a hand to cover his mouth in fear of laughing. "So, it looks like you're stuck with me." And with that final statement Maxie let out a shrill cry of frustration and anger.

"UGHHHHHH!" She screeched in a loud banshee-like manor, as always, not caring who heard or what attention would be drawn her way. "I-" She shouted furiously. "-do not-" continuing she picked up the glass of water from her bedside table. "-have-" Patrick looked bewildered by her behavior and Dillon seamed to nervously move away from the blonde. "-fake HAIR!" with those final words Maxie hurled the nearly full glass at Patrick's hair, barley missing. The plastic slapped against the wall and water splashed it's way onto the doctors previously flawless lab coat. Each drop rained down on him silently reinforcing what it meant to deal with Maxie Jones.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm calling a psych consult!" Patrick fumed, heading over to the phone. Turning immediately Patrick began punching the numbers with anger and disbelief.

"Look I'm gonna' go get Robin and see if she can help settle this. Maxie don't move and don't do anything else you'll regret." Dillon ordered squeezing her shoulder and rushing from the room. Sitting quietly and looking more relaxed that she should have, Maxie waited to see what would happen next.

"Damn it!" Patrick hissed throwing the phone at the wall. "The line is dead. What the hell kind of hospital is this anyway." He remained angry, facing the wall.

"Well if they were damaged enough to hire you..."

"I saved your ungrateful life and this is what I get?"

"I said thank you." Was her simple reply. Patrick looked at her in awe. Was she for real? "Oh come on! I don't owe you anything. You became a doctor which means you took some half ass oath to help people. You didn't save my life because you cared. You did it because it was what you were 'supposed' to do." Maxie paused to make sure Patrick was listening and listening good. He made no move to stop her little rant and even seamed to be taking a lot of it in.

"Now you get to be some big hero with a medical degree. Well whoop-dee-doo. I didn't ask you to help me. And your good deed doesn't erase anything else you do. I helped track down some freak who drugged college girls and took pictures of them naked. Guess what? People still think I'm a selfish home wrecking slut. And guess what else? They're right!" She exclaimed nearing her end. "Have you figured it out yet doctor? The world doesn't owe you anything and neither do I. So get off your high horse and deal with it. Because that's the only way you're going to be able to deal with me. And as you so eloquently put it earlier, you're _stuck_ with me."

Before another word could be said an eerie flickering of the lights fell upon them. The voice of Epiphany Johnson came over the loud speaker with quiet terror shadowing every word.

"This is a code black. I repeat this is a code black. This is not a drill. All doctors and patients must remain where they are until further notice." The rest of her announcement faded from Patrick's ears as he realized that General Hospital was nothing if not interesting.

"How much do you want to bet some freak is holding everyone in the waiting room at gun point." Maxie quipped seemingly un phased by the crisis in motion. But before her words even had the chance to hang in the stale hospital air, a gun shot rang through the halls. The sound vibrated through out the room and Maxie's pale face grew even more pale.

"Thanks for that." Patrick replied dryly. The hospital was under attack and he was stuck with the most frustrating, selfish, crazy woman alive. Great. His first day of work was going just great.

Authors Note- Comment please?


End file.
